List of media
Lists of fictional media within the Gaia world. Literature * "Mother Duck's Sunday Stroll" by Bernice Wigglehuff ft. Apr 01, 2012 Event ::The novel was suppose to be dramatically read by the there celebrities Ron Bruise, Chorlie Shane and Digiorno Lee, but due to a falling out, it was never done. Television Networks * "Gaia 9 Action News" starring. Cindy Donovinh ft. Oct 2004 ::A news program that updates Gaians on the latest happenings around the area and world. Series * "All My Gaians" starring. Actors of Celebrity Date ft. Feb 15, 2007 MC announcement ::The hottest and most popular soap opera on television in Gaia. * "Jeff & Pals" starring. Jeff ft. Sep 25, 2008 EI Report ::A children's TV show. * "Downtown Monastery" starring. Unnamed actors ft. Jan 27, 2014 CS announcement ::Though no information about the series is is assumed to be a British setting. Jet became influenced by the series and it motivated him to speak formally and hold a tea party at the La Victoire. Movies Event Christmas 2k5 * "Larry Pottar and the Hobbit of Desire" starring. Manuel Cladriffe ft. Nov 14, 2005 Guild postJournal of Elftech404 ::A young wizard must defend himself against the evil Lord Goldamort. A big fan of the series was ElfTech404, who also got the opportunity to work on the toy "Larry Pottar Chemistry Set". ---- Halloween 2k6 * "Jet Guys" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::A member of an elite squadron of pilots. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Mother. * "Brainman" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::Though there is no clear information, this movie involved two brothers. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 02. * "Intercourse with a Vampire" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::A vampire movie. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 05, because it can relate to the concept of drinking the blood of Gaians. * "Battle of the Planets" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::A distorted fantasy in which a pathetic ape manages to thwart an invasion force of superior beings. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 06, and he mentions he heartily laugh at the foolishness of such a prospect. * "Operation: Unlikely" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::An espionage action. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 07. * "Operation: Unlikely III" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::An espionage action movie. * "Barstool" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::Though no information about the film is given, Alien 11 instead quotes a line from it. "Coughlin's Law: Never invade a planet full of apes unless you like picking hair and gristle from between your teeth." A favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 11. * "Barry McMyers" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::A lighthearted romantic comedy. This movie is a favorite of a Zurg named NPC:Alien 12. * "Far and Wide" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::A sweeping romantic epic. * "The Final Shogun" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 30, 2006 Event thread ::No information. ---- Christmas 2k9 * "The Santa Factor" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Dec 21, 2009 Announcement thread ::A Holiday Movie in where a mall Santa who stumbles on a formula for cold fusion (endless power) and became marked for assassination by an evil corporation bent on world domination. * "Arctic Fury: Flames of Ice" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Dec 21, 2009 Announcement thread ::A disaster film starring involving deep sea diving, which Ron researched about. ---- Evolving Item * "Ninja Revenge II: Ninja Revenge Vengeance" starring. Ron Bruise ft. EI Report ::Released as a 1986 motion picture, it was mentioned by Pastor Gork. It was used as a study for a theological seminary. The Evolving Item called Shadowlegend, gives insight to the movies plot. Telling the sort of exciting tale of ninja vengeance, blood and beheadings. In its beginning it focuses on two young ninja trainees, whom have seen their master slain by an unknown assassin. According to Ron, it holds the record for most highest ratio between decapitations and cast members. Almost 2:1. * "Baby Assassin" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Jan 22, 2010 EI Report ::An action comedy film starring. Other GCD thread * "Full Saddle" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 09, 2009 GCD thread ::A romantic horse racing drama. * "Volcano Rain" starring. Ron Bruise ft. Oct 09, 2009 GCD thread ::An apocalyptic blockbuster where a mild-mannered vulcanologist racing against the clock to prevent all the volcanoes in the world from erupting at the same time!!! He did all his own stunts in this one! * "Sharkorilla 4" starring. Digiorno Lee ft. Oct 16, 2010 GCD thread ::An action film. Not much is known, but it involves the hero blowing up the monsters with dynamite then kisses a lot of ladies. Music * "My Switchblade Bride" by An unnamed band ft. May 08, 2009 EI Report ::A CD album. Timmy was listening to it when he was going through megapuberty. * "The Sensual Soul of Lanzer: A Poetic Odyssey" by Lanzer ft. Jan 28, 2010 ::It is Lanzer's spoken-word LP, which wasn't nominated for a Grammy. References Category:Lists